footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Premier League 2010-11
The 2010–11 Premier League (known as the Barclays Premier League for sponsorship reasons) was the 19th season of the Premier League since its establishment in 1992. The 2010–11 fixtures were released on 17 June 2010 at 09:00 BST. The season began on 14 August 2010, and ended on 22 May 2011. Chelsea were the defending champions. Manchester United secured the title with a 1–1 draw away to Blackburn Rovers on 14 May 2011. This was their nineteenth English league title, breaking a tie with Liverpool which had stood since Manchester United won their eighteenth title in 2009. Manchester United, Chelsea, Manchester City and Arsenal all secured a berth for the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League, while Tottenham Hotspur qualified for the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League via league position. At the bottom, West Ham United, Blackpool, and Birmingham City were relegated to the Championship. Rule changes The Premier League introduced a cap on the number of players in a squad. From this season onwards, clubs had to declare a squad of no more than 25 players when the summer transfer window shuts, and then again at the end of the January transfer window. Players aged 21 and under could be selected without being registered in the 25. Also being introduced this season was the "home grown players" rule, which aims to encourage the development of young footballers at Premier League clubs. The new rule required clubs to name at least eight players in their squad of 25 players that have been registered domestically for a minimum of three seasons prior to their 21st birthday. All of the Premier League teams submitted their 25-man squads on 1 September 2010 deadline. Promotion and relegation Start of season Teams promoted from Championship 2009-10 * Newcastle United (Champions) * West Bromwich Albion (Runners-up) * Blackpool (Play-Off Winner) End of season Teams relegated to Championship 2011-12 * West Ham United * Blackpool * Birmingham City Teams A total of twenty teams contested the league, including seventeen sides from the 2009–10 season and three promoted teams from the 2009–10 Football League Championship. Hull City, Burnley and Portsmouth were relegated from 2009–10 Premier League after finishing the season in the bottom three places of the league table. From the three teams relegated, Portsmouth had the longest tenure as a Premier League member as the club completed a seven-year stay at the highest level of English football. In comparison, Hull City and Burnley had to return to the Championship after two and one years respectively. 2009–10 Football League Championship champions Newcastle United and runners-up West Bromwich Albion secured direct promotion to the Premier League. Both teams made their immediate return to the Premier League after being relegated at the end of the 2008–09 season. Blackpool beat Cardiff City 3–2 in the Championship play-off Final to join them after 39 years of absence from the top flight. It was the first time since 1983–84 that all four major West Midlands clubs—Birmingham City, West Bromwich Albion, Aston Villa and Wolverhampton Wanderers—had been in the top division at the same time. It was also the first time that the Black Country derby was contested in the Premier League. With Portsmouth and Hull relegated and no teams from their respective regions replacing them, only four of the nine regions of England were represented in the 2010–11 Premier League – the fewest number of regions represented in a national football division in modern times. Yorkshire and the Humber, the East Midlands, East, South East and South West are all unrepresented. Stadia and locations * 1 Correct as of start of 2010–11 Premier League seasonNote: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and Managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers Nike produced a new match ball, the Nike Total 90 Tracer, which was electric blue, black and white during the autumn and spring. A high-visibility version in yellow was released for the winter. Additionally, Umbro provided officials with new kits in black, lime green, yellow, red and cyan blue for the season. Tune Ventures, parent company of Air Asia, took over as sponsor of the referee kits for the next three seasons. Managerial changes Ownership changes League table |-bgcolor="FFCCCC" |rowspan="2"|18 |rowspan="2" align="left"|Birmingham City ® |rowspan="2"|38 |rowspan="2"|8 |rowspan="2"|15 |rowspan="2"|15 |rowspan="2"|37 |rowspan="2"|58 |rowspan="2"|–21 |rowspan="2"|'39' |rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;font-size:92.5%;" bgcolor=97DEFF|2011–12 UEFA Europa League Play-off round 3 |- |rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;font-size:92.5%;" bgcolor=FFCCCC|Relegation to the 2011–12 Football League Championship Results Season statistics Scoring *First goal of the season: Stewart Downing for Aston Villa against West Ham United (14 August 2010) *Fastest goal of the season: 30 seconds – Maxi Rodríguez for Liverpool against Fulham (9 May 2011) *Widest winning margin: 6 goals **Chelsea 6–0 West Bromwich Albion (14 August 2010) **Arsenal 6–0 Blackpool (21 August 2010) **Wigan Athletic 0–6 Chelsea (21 August 2010) **Newcastle United 6–0 Aston Villa (22 August 2010) **Manchester United 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (27 November 2010) *Highest scoring game: 8 goals ** Manchester United 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (27 November 2010) ** Everton 5–3 Blackpool (5 February 2011) ** Newcastle United 4–4 Arsenal (5 February 2011) *Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 7 goals – Manchester United 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (27 November 2010) *Fewest games failed to score in: 5''' – Manchester United *Most games failed to score in: '''13 ** Stoke City ** West Ham United ** Wigan Athletic Top scorers Hat-tricks * 4 Player scored four goals * 5 Player scored five goals Discipline Club *Worst overall disciplinary record (1 point per yellow card, 3 points per red card): ** Manchester City – 89 points (74 yellow & 5 red cards) *Best overall disciplinary record: ** Blackpool – 53 points (47 yellow & 2 red cards) *Most yellow cards: 75 – Newcastle United *Most red cards: 7''' – West Bromwich Albion Player *Most yellow cards: '''14 – Cheick Tioté (Newcastle United) *Most red cards: 2''' **Lee Cattermole (Sunderland) **Craig Gardner (Birmingham City) **Laurent Koscielny (Arsenal) **Youssouf Mulumbu (West Bromwich Albion) **Ryan Shawcross (Stoke City) *Most fouls: '''115 – Kevin Davies (Bolton Wanderers) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets: 18 – Manchester City *Fewest clean sheets: 2 – West Bromwich Albion External links * Football on TV 2010-11